I've Got Your Back
by three miles away
Summary: They may not always get along, but that doesn't mean that they wouldn't risk their life to save the other. Travis/Wes FRIENDSHIP. NOT SLASH. Travis!whump Rated T because I'm paranoid like that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Common Law.**

* * *

"I've Got Your Back"

_The nice thing about teamwork is that you always have others on your side._

_- Margaret Carty_

Travis checked his gun clip and sighed when he saw he had only three round left. Looking to his left, he saw that his partner had done the same. Holding up three fingers to signal how many shots were left, Travis sent a questioning over to Wes who just shook his head.

This couldn't get any worse.

Shots rang out and dust and debris flew into the air as Wes and Travis ducked behind a pile of crates.

"You can't hide all day, cops." a voice shouted, laughing. "Why don't you come out and play?"

"I thought you said he wouldn't be armed," Wes questioned in a low voice.

"He wasn't." Travis answered while peaking over the wall of their hiding spot. "but his friends were,"

Jake Norris was a gun dealer kingpin. The LAPD had been chasing this guy for months following a string of murders in the south area of town. Gangs had been growing more violent and the youth was getting caught up in the wrong crowd.

It was two weeks ago when Travis and Wes busted Norris and his crew for dealing, but Jake got away and had been hiding until today. Now, ten days after running, Norris was holding himself in an abandoned building just outside of LA. What they didn't know was he had friends.

And his friends came heavily prepared.

More shots sounded and Travis returned fire of his own, losing two rounds in the process.

"We can't keep this up," Wes started. "backup is gonna be here any minute and with the weapon they have they could take them out easily."

"I know, I'll think of something."

"Better yet, I _thought_ of something." Wes began to pry open one of the crates and pulled out a couple flair guns. "If we can get close enough, we can light those bastards up,"

"Yeah, and take this whole place when us. Did you not see how much amo they have over there?" Travis asked.

"I did. But I'd rather blow this place to kingdom come than lose some of the best cops this state has to offer."

Travis nodded his head in agreement and took the other flair gun in his hand, tucking his own weapon in his holster saving the last bullet.

Crouching low to the ground, Wes and Travis moved slowly from one box to another, stopping and making sure they weren't seen. They were almost they when Wes signaled his partner to hold his position.

They looked and saw that they were about fifty feet from the box of guns, close enough for a sure shot, but too close for the blast that would follow.

"You think this'll work?" Wes asked as he made sure his gun was ready.

"Not really," Travis said. "But when has that ever stopped us before?"

"Good point." Wes said.

"you cover me and I'll lite up the crates," Travis told Wes as he closed his own flair gun.

"Why do I have to cover you? I'm clearly the better shot."

"No, I'm the better shot." Travis replied. "Just asked anyone,"

"I have, and they all agreed that I was a better shot than you were."

"They lied."

"Were not. Even the Captain said I was," Wes said before stopping himself. "I can't do this right now, just make sure its on target. You only have one shot in there."

"Roger that. Here, take this." Travis said smiling a little bit as he handed over his real gun and last bullet. "On the count of three?"

"One,"

"Two,"

"THREE!"

Wes and Travis jumped out, surprising the men to say the least. Wes shot his flair gun right in the middle of the shocked group, which sent sparks flying around them. Their clothes caught on fire and in hurry some of them dropped their weapons in order to put of the flames. Meanwhile at the same time, Travis had shot his own makeshift weapon at the crate full of guns.

Just as his finger touched the trigger, two gun shots rang out at the same time. A look of surprise was on Travis' face as he saw that Norris lay dead on the ground and Wes stood with his gun still raised.

"Travis?" Wes asked looking over to his friend. Travis just stood there, not shifting an inch until his hand moved to his chest and he looked down.

It came away red.

Travis blinked a couple of times before he fell to the ground.

"Travis!" Wes yelled and ran over to his friend. Sliding on his knees, Wes came to a stop by Travis' side.

"W-wes,"

"Shh, just don't talk for once in your life." Travis couldn't help it that his partner wasn't listening to him, so he pointed to the side of the room where the guns were. The smell of smoke was filling the air and it was only a matter of time before the whole building went up.

"Travis we need to move. Now!" Wes grabbed Travis under the arms and carefully helped him stand, before placing his arm over his own shoulder and leading towards the back of the building.

Travis groaned, but let Wes take most of his weight. Not that he had the energy to complain about it. They reached the open door of the building and walked just as the sound of sirens sounded throughout the air.

Suddenly a forceful blast threw them into the air and off the pier into the watch below.

Wes surfaced first and coughed water out of his lungs. Captain Sutton and a couple other detectives showed of wondering what the two had gotten themselves into. But Was ignored them, instead yelling Travis' name.

"Travis?" not seeing him, Wes dove back under. The water wasn't murky, but it wasn't clear either. And it was cold. Very cold. Out of the corner of his eye, Wes saw a dark figure slowly sinking to the bottom. Kicking with all his might, Wes made his way over to Travis, praying that he was not too late.

Lungs burning from lack of oxygen, Wes gave one more kick before he reached Travis. He grabbed him around the waist and made his way to the surface.

Breaking through the waters grip, Wes swam over to the pier as a pair of hands reached down to aid in his efforts to get Travis out of the water. Next someone helped him out and threw a thick blanket around his shaking shoulders.

EMTs quickly got to work on his partner and put an oxygen mask over his face. Wes walked over to the side of the gurney and smiled. Travis held up his left hand and made it into a fist, which Wes bumped in return.

"just another day in the office." Wes said.

"I owe you one, Wes." Travis said.

One paramedic spoke up saying, "We need to get him outta here." As they rolled him away, Travis gave a thumbs up, Wes gave a wave back just as the paramedics loaded Travis up.

Another paramedic showed up and motioned Wes over to a waiting bus where he would get looked at. He hadn't realized it, but his teeth were chattering uncontrollably and he had a small gash on his temple that was still bleeding.

Captain Sutton said when he showed up, "We'll finish up here. Go get yourself taken care of,"

Wes nodded his thanks to the captain and followed the paramedic. He got in with his friend and the doors to the bus slammed shut.

"Next time, you cover me."

"I'll be glad to,"

**My first attempt at a _Common Law_ fanfiction one shot story. What'd you think? See that little button below this story that say '_Review_'? How bout you click that and let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
